


ONE TRACK MIND

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 当哈尔在巴里面前伏下身体时，巴里以为哈尔要给他口交
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 绿红 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	ONE TRACK MIND

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于之前tiktok很火的一个挑战，女孩在男朋友两腿间蹲下盘头发，然后记录下男朋友的反应  
> I HAVE A ONE TRACK MIND. ——Thirty Seconds To Mars  
> 我将这句歌词理解为“我独行其事无所顾忌地爱着你，也恣意沉沦在你的爱里”。

巴里没有想到事情会逐渐演变成这样。

哈尔正推开巴里的双腿，俯下头，把脑袋凑近在巴里的大腿内侧，棕色的不羁发丝引诱般勾弄着巴里裸露在空气里的膝盖。他甚至感觉到了哈尔的呼吸撞击着自己的皮肤——他难以觉察的颤抖了一下，指尖一瞬间闪过金色电流。

这个口交暗示意味十足的动作让巴里的胸膛开始猛烈地起伏，他动用了神速力让自己的呼吸平静下来。不得不说，他有些紧张与抗拒，却还是暗暗地期待着。

这原本只是一个稀松平常的傍晚，巴里斜靠在沙发上读着这几天的卷宗。回家后褪去紧身的西装长裤，领带甩在沙发靠背上，白色衬衫也解开头两颗扣子紧贴在巴里的身体上。

他与哈尔早就开始了同居生活。

将每一次共度的日出视为礼赞，把每一个同眠的星夜看作恩赐。出于身份与职责，他们永远不能自由地相爱，显露出自己的炽热爱意，但这份秘而不宣的信念只会让他们的联结更加有力。

巴里爱睡懒觉，贪图早上那多出的十几分钟睡眠，于是每天早上关上闹钟并从床上叫醒他这一光荣而艰巨的任务就交给了意志力超凡的哈尔。往往是一杯牛奶、一个沾着糖霜的巧克力蓝莓甜甜圈、一个火腿三明治或者再加一个粘稠的过分的亲吻，让巴里从睡梦中挣扎着睁开眼睛，扑朔着他在阳光下熠熠生辉的金色睫毛。

事实上绿灯军团也为他们的新首领哈尔·乔丹在欧阿星安置了一个住所，只不过哈尔本人每天不厌其烦在欧阿星与地球之间来往——因为他早就有同居伴侣了。如同异轨相交的那个点，他们的生命紧密地纠缠在一起，随即一起并行着艰难前行。

有时他们在晚上会一起打击罪犯，而大多数的晚上他们只是窝在沙发里享受电影马拉松带来的二人世界。

但是今天不一样，或者说是现在不一样，因为现在还不是该上床睡觉的时间点。重点在于“上床”。

巴里在一瞬间想了很多——这是神速力带来的好处之一。那就干脆就这样吧，巴里随手把卷宗扔在一旁，坦然地张开双腿。把手撑在身后的沙发上，重心后倾，轻轻阖上眼睛，等待着哈尔脱下他的内裤，给他口交——然后他们可以在浴室里拥抱着亲吻，接着哈尔会为他吹干滴水的头发，他会依偎着哈尔的温度入眠......

但巴里等了好半天，哈尔也没有其他的动作。巴里悄悄地把眼睛睁开一条缝隙，看看哈尔在做些什么，却看到了一个恶作剧成功的笑容。

“我又不是想上你，巴仔。”哈尔的嘴角挑的很高，戏谑的笑容尖刻而顽劣，“我只是想捡沙发底下的电视遥控器而已。”

巴里猛地睁开眼睛，茫然地微张着嘴。

“我在录短视频，这是最近很火的视频内容。”哈尔炫耀式地举起了遥控器，又指了指摆在一旁的手机。

巴里僵住了，滚烫的红意迅速而暧昧地窜上了脸。他偏过头难为情地撇了撇嘴，像是蓟花张牙舞爪地摇晃着头状花序，恼羞成怒带着警告说：“我不是那个意思！”

“承认吧，宝贝，你的小心思全部写在脸上了。”

哈尔正从巴里的两腿之间抬起浓情蜜意的赭色双眼，挑眉的动作让他显得性感而别有魅力。巴里深吸了一口气，像是下定决心，拉着哈尔的衣领。两只手推着哈尔的肩膀向前用力，两个人摔在沙发上。

“巴里？”四目相对，两个人的亲密距离传递着彼此身体的温度。哈尔的心一震，巴里此时宽松的衬衫让哈尔的脑子里充满了占有欲。哈尔的左胸腔里有一颗心脏正砰砰跳动着，如此富有生机与活力，力度几乎撞得他有些疼痛。

巴里没有理睬哈尔的话，只是张开腿跨坐在哈尔身上，用夹紧的臀缝摩挲着哈尔的下身。挺动着腰，缓慢似乎带着点犹豫地蹭着哈尔，阴茎前端在哈尔的腹部画着暧昧的圆圈。巴里轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰哈尔的颧骨——是一个慌乱、仓促、笨拙的吻，像心脏骤停般来得突然。

布料之间的摩擦，彼此身体的气息落入鼻尖，余温侵蚀着剩下的理智。

巴里将重心放在接触卡其布沙发的膝盖两点上，低下头亲吻哈尔的脖子，嘴唇轻轻压在颈动脉鲜红的跳动上。哈尔的心跳在战栗，裸露的脖颈处血管随之跳动，肾上腺素与荷尔蒙纠缠在两具身体每一处碰撞的皮肤。“哈尔。”巴里小声地喊了一声棕发大男孩的名字，他本来只是想来一个亲密而狡黠的玩笑再迅速脱身，但感受着哈尔逐渐变硬的下体，他也要难以抑制地硬了。

哈尔把手指伸进巴里的白色衬衫，他敏锐地感知到巴里有些情动了。当自己的爱人为自己动情而发颤，哈尔怎么可能轻易放手。

巴里原本只是想顺着哈尔的意思开一个玩笑，没想过把这一整个晚上的时间也给搭进去，但他不得不承认，他的身体在渴求着哈尔。

哈尔用一只手臂松松垮垮环住了巴里的腰。

“你知道这样困不住我的，对吗——我随时可以震动出去。”

“但你愿意像现在这样。”

哈尔的另一只手爬上巴里的胸口，一颗一颗解开白色衬衫的扣子，然后低下头咬住了白皙皮肤上泛红的一点，靠近心口的那处。舌尖舔舐着突起的乳尖，湿热的口腔包裹吸吮着心口，充满了哈尔的温度。

巴里尝起来像有奶味饼干的乳香，夹杂着须后水留下的桉树薄荷气味。

羞赧与快感同时冲击着巴里的灵魂，他本能的向后缩了缩，但又不甘示弱地咬着下唇，用手托着哈尔倚靠在自己胸口的脑袋。

与此同时，哈尔带着粗茧的手指从巴里肩胛突出的肌肉滑下，有些用力地顺着脊椎向下按压至腰窝。粗糙的指尖带来的快感让巴里的腰下塌的更厉害，于是哈尔顺势揉捏着他腰间的肌肉群。

巴里紧闭着双眼，哈尔棱角锋利的侧脸在他的脑子里盘桓不去。隔着布料磨蹭着敏感的区域，带着体温的摩挲勾起隐秘的快感，先是像一片薄纸铺在大脑里，紧接着逐渐叠加成厚厚一沓。热意猛地从下体席卷上来——哈尔覆盖在腰间的爱抚快让巴里射出来了。

极速者感觉自己快要窒息了，膝盖窝黏糊糊的，他只是在哈尔的怀里、夹着哈尔的阴茎、感受着哈尔手掌的热度，这简简单单的一件事就让他被欲望燃烧殆尽。“唔......哈尔，你好烫。”他修长的手指插进哈尔熟褐色的发间。

这些欲望不是年轻时候的任意之举，而是彼此相爱之人对亲密接触的渴求与摸索。

腰骶两侧的肌肉被揉的放松下来，但巴里却有些视线涣散，在哈尔的怀里不住地战栗。哈尔又将手伸向巴里的内裤，弹性的布料被用力扯下堪堪挂在他的大腿根部。在哈尔的手指接触到巴里臀缝的一刹那，巴里射了出来，而他甚至还没用手指碰碰自己的阴茎。粘稠的白色液体挂在哈尔的小腹，顺着腹部的肌肉轮廓流下，然后被灰色的内裤吸收，将布料晕成深色。极速者的眼睛就像一块吸了水的海绵，柔软而湿润，是泛着雾气的靛蓝。

巴里感觉自己快要飘起来了，他甚至感觉自己要震动成离碎的微粒了。像是在弹簧垫上跃起又下坠时的失重感，得到难以受控的快感，而这混沌与蓬乱的高潮同时也让大脑失去了对身体的自主控制权。

“巴里，你还想继续吗？”哈尔蛊惑般的声音在耳边缭绕，伴着轻盈的吻落在耳垂。常年覆盖在制服兜帽下的耳朵很敏感，倏地染上了红色。

巴里犹犹豫豫撑着沙发靠背直起身子来，先是用手臂隔开了两人之间的距离，然后弯曲着脊背伏下舔舐着哈尔腹部的精液。脊柱现出不正常的弧度，将后背的骨骼挺在皮肤表面，蝴蝶骨让他像一只折翼的天使。蓝色的双眼藏在金发之下，偶然一抬眼，闪躲的羞意让哈尔硬的发疼。

哈尔托举着巴里的腰腹把他整个人拽起来，俯身压在沙发上。

巴里的嘴唇上还有着白色的精液，但哈尔只是直直地亲了上去，如洪水猛兽般汹涌不可阻挡的吻。哈尔甚至没想用他那过分娴熟的吻技，他只是想长长侵入巴里的口腔，听他因为情潮而不得已吐露的几声难以抑制的喘息。

浆果树莓般的嘴唇在吸吮后泛着水，显出雾面的玫瑰色光晕。

“哈尔，你现在想操我吗？”巴里有些记仇地问道。

“我什么时候都想操你。”

去他妈的，纠结这些无关紧要的问题有意义吗？

毋庸置疑的是，哈尔想在所有能接触的地方操他。

清晨看着巴里朦胧的蓝色双眼，以一场酣畅淋漓的性爱作为一天的开始；把他压在中城警局的办公桌上抬高双腿，看他压抑着低哑的哭泣急促呼吸；把他按在瞭望塔的玻璃窗上，说些“地面上的人抬头就会看见我们”这样让他面红耳赤的话语；联盟的视频会议时，在桌底给他口交，看他不得已忍耐到赤红的脸颊；在夜半打击犯罪之后，把他推在酒吧后门的小巷里，听着酒吧喧闹的人声操他。

“把腿抬起来。”

巴里应声抬高了腿，让哈尔把自己的内裤从胯下彻底脱掉，那条内裤看起来湿透了，粘黏着体液的腥膻。哈尔的手在巴里的大腿滑过，皮肤的接触布满了有着优美纤细线条的大腿。哈尔亲了亲巴里白皙的脚踝，而这个私密性极强的部位甚至还留着几条暗红色的伤疤。

哈尔的吻是温热的，充满爱意的，从巴里的脚踝缓缓向上，逐渐加重力度，最终在大腿内侧留下悸动的吻痕，贪婪而难以被满足。而他们对彼此的爱也是贪得无厌的。像吃了苹果的亚当，骨中之骨，肉中之肉，长出充满占有欲的獠牙——这又有何妨，他们大多数时候无私的过了头。

哈尔的吻在大腿根部停了下来，嘴唇柔软的触感消失了。哈尔将手掌托在巴里的脖子后面，挠挠他灿烂的金发后直起身来，准备从沙发旁的柜子里拿出润滑液——同居生活让他们在家里角角落落的柜子里都放了润滑液。

“别......哈尔，别走......”巴里以为哈尔是以另一个玩笑结束这场闹剧，于是慌忙用手臂圈住哈尔的脖颈。

“我只是拿润滑液，巴里。”巴里对哈尔的依恋与患得患失让哈尔有些心疼，“你想让我给你口交吗？”

还没等巴里回复他的问题，哈尔就亲了亲巴里阴茎的前端，紧接着张开嘴含住了它。

较皮肤温度高上许多的口腔让巴里蜷缩起那双有力的腿，却又将自己的下身挺着向前，送进哈尔口里。射过一次的阴茎本有些疲软，但很快又在哈尔的口腔里硬了起来。哈尔轻柔潮湿的舌尖在勃起根部滑过，手上揉着巴里因快感而绷紧的大腿肌肉，又揉了揉囊袋处的柔软，濡湿声响与巴里克制的细碎呻吟在房间里交相响起。

“哈尔......唔......我爱你。”

在阴茎上擦过的牙齿让欲望爬升至顶，巴里的手指紧抓着沙发的布料，口里无意识倾泻着爱意。

“我也爱你，巴塞洛缪。”哈尔的声音含糊不清，但却让巴里餍足地闭上眼睛。

巴里情不自禁地挺着腰，而哈尔则把巴里的下体完整地吞进去，舌底的按压有着恰到好处的力度，嘴唇在阴茎表面的摩擦让巴里舒服的快要流泪。哈尔舔了舔他的冠状沟与泛红的茎身，紧致炽热的口包裹住巴里的欲望，而巴里缩着脚趾享受着这一切。

哈尔一边吞咽着巴里的下身，一边将沾着润滑液的手指伸向巴里的后穴，情欲的涌动使直肠分泌出的润滑物质让后穴已经很湿了。而突然的侵入感再加上哈尔的深喉让巴里颤抖着射在了哈尔嘴里，哈尔被呛了一下，猛地咳嗽着。

“抱歉......”巴里的声音和他现在的身体状况一样，软的像一滩水，话还没说完就被哈尔带着精液的嘴唇堵住了。

“别道歉，小熊，你很好。”哈尔带着笑意说，然后继续将手指按揉着巴里的后穴。

扩张的繁琐过程让哈尔急不可耐，但他害怕伤到巴里——哪怕他有超级速度带来的惊人恢复力。

“多碰碰我......”巴里这时已经忍受着哈尔的第三根手指。

“手机还在录像，甜心。”哈尔突然想起什么似的提了一句。

巴里一瞬间清醒了些许，他有些慌张的想要爬起来却被灯侠按住了。灯侠挺了挺下半身，示意让巴里乖乖躺好。

巴里闷哼一声，然后颤抖着嗓音说：“哈尔......关掉它，快关掉.......”

“我希望这变成一次纪念，可以吗？”哈尔缓慢的挺着腰，让龟头在穴口打转，磨磨蹭蹭让穴口本能却不安地一张一翕吸纳着他的阴茎，而哈尔却又在龟头尽数没入之前拔出。

“别废话了，进来......哈尔，快点......”巴里拽住哈尔的手，试图用十指相扣的动作满足自己的不安感。

“别心急，宝贝，你平时就够快了。”

哈尔揉着巴里的后腰，将下身的硬物推进巴里炽热甜美的身体里。

“嗯......还可以再进来一点......”巴里咬着嘴唇忍耐着，将整个脸埋在哈尔的肩窝。后穴的胀痛直刺神经，巴里只好无助地把哈尔的手抓得更紧，像是浪潮中的锚，不愿放开，“哈尔，稍微轻点好不好......”

哈尔的另一只手在巴里的脊背按压着，发出安抚的轻嘘，“放松，甜心。”腰间微微发力，将下身的勃起慢慢没入湿热的小穴，动作足够和缓却还是让怀抱里的巴里发出了小声的呜咽。巴里把也许不适压抑在喉底，抓着哈尔的手因过度使力而发白，甚至捏的哈尔有些疼了——哈尔像哄一只猫咪一样揉捏着巴里的后颈，再偏过头亲吻着金发男人紧咬的嘴唇，舌尖相抵有别样的满足感。

“我没事......嗯啊......哈尔，你可以动一下了......”巴里的眼眶染着红色，水汽在眼里蒸腾却被中城守卫者过分骄傲的自尊心压退。

哈尔亲了亲巴里的眼角，“别忍着，弄疼你了就说出来，好吗？我一直都在。”明明确定关系好几年了，情事在床上也不知道经历过多少场了，巴里却总是像惯着哈尔一样让哈尔把他吃个干净，有些让自己不舒服的动作也只是忍着，只有带着哭腔的声音低微而压抑。

巴里总是对哈尔过分温柔了。

肉刃破开肠道的动作带有并行的疼痛与快感，直达大脑的刺激被神速力拉的漫长而难耐。巴里感觉自己的身体要从中间被撕裂开来，他恍惚的感受着辐射的热意与视网膜上绚烂的光斑，像在热泉上舞蹈。而哈尔的吻散发着野性的狂啸，将他在现实与幻梦之间反复拉扯。

小腹处被顶的突起，像是个蠢蠢欲动的孩子在母体汲取养分，而巴里只能勉强说出几个被顶的支离破碎的词语。哈尔的名字在巴里的嘴里被反复的念着，像是要将几个字母组合成的音节咬碎，融在自己的血肉里，无法剥离，也无法割舍。

巴里感到自己小腹被撑出了不规则的形状，而哈尔还用手掌按压着这突起，这让巴里羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

哈尔亲吻着巴里的颈侧，巴里柔软而紧致的甬道像是汁水四溢的桃子，每次撞击都会发出液体与肉体粘连的湿滑声响，伴随着极速者身体的甜香与低喘直达快感的巅峰。

“哈尔。哈尔。哈尔。哈尔。”巴里抽噎着只能喊出哈尔的名字了。

金发男人的泣音让哈尔有些担心自己做的过分了，“巴仔，疼吗？”哈尔逐渐放慢了动作，让巴里在他的怀里喘息着。

“天才......嗯......你好棒，我现在很舒服......啊......”尾音上扬的愉悦呻吟闷闷的，像是棕色酒瓶里冒着气泡的香槟。巴里的心里充满了芝士黄油苹果派一样的幸福感，他攀着哈尔的脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭灯侠的肩膀。

哈尔在巴里的耳边轻轻笑了，然后猛地抬腰一顶，让巴里几乎尖叫出声。硕大的阴茎直直捅入身体伸出，摩擦着腺体，带来令人茫然的快感。

巴里紧扣着哈尔的手，呜咽着射了出来，而哈尔也在抽插了几次之后射在了巴里的体内。

三次高潮之后带给极速者的是无尽的疲倦。

“哈尔，我好累，让我睡一会儿。”巴里趴在哈尔的怀里哼哼唧唧。只有在累的透顶的时候，巴里才会显示出自己幼稚骄纵孩子气的一面——每个男人心里都住着一个孩子。

“小熊，我们先去洗个澡再睡吧，你是想让我用灯戒把你抬去浴室还是想让我抱你去？”哈尔的语气循循善诱。

巴里很吃力地睁开眼睛，向哈尔伸出了手，然后被哈尔托着屁股整个抱了起来。巴里像一只金色的树袋熊，软绵绵地挂在哈尔脖子上，两条修长白皙的腿缠着哈尔的腰。

“我给你洗澡好不好？”

“好……”巴里早就困的闭上了眼睛，只剩下嘴里无意义的喃喃低语，“明天早上我想吃烤吐司。”

“好，还想吃什么吗？”

“我想喝可乐。”

“还想要什么吗？”

“我想要哈尔，哈尔陪我一起吃……”

“他会陪你的，小熊，他爱你。”

“我也爱他。”

我独行其事无所顾忌地爱着你，也恣意沉沦在你的爱里。


End file.
